<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mando and I by Daddy Mando (AviatorCraft)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479017">Mando and I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviatorCraft/pseuds/Daddy%20Mando'>Daddy Mando (AviatorCraft)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Adventure, Din Djarin's Helmet Stays on During Sex, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Joint murders?, Lightsabers, Love?, Mandalorian Culture, Mutual Pining, OC/Reader has one, Slow Burn, Sssh don't tell Mando, Violence, daddy Mando</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviatorCraft/pseuds/Daddy%20Mando</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OC Alison runs into the Mandolorian in the events that take place in episode one. Thus begins their journey. Basically they're gonna travel through space. Chase the womp rat, have a lightsaber duel or two. Maybe bang. More of an adventuring partner for our dear Mando.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Din Djarin &amp; Reader, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is right after Mando drops the child off and gets his new shiny armor. He's at the bar debating and having a midlife crisis over going back and getting the child and well.. Runs into Alison our main character who I'm saving as a description later. I also kinda leave it vague so it may be a like "Reader" insert thingy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Mandalore </strong>
</p><p>It actually wasn’t that bad of a day, maybe just maybe I can pick up an odd job to tide me over. Bound to find something in the cesspool we call a bar. Pushing the door open, the stench hits harder than anything else in here. Unfortunately, nothing here looks promising, just the normal drunk bastards who simply didn’t care enough to go home between the alcohol comas. Well, minds well get a drink while I’m here. Too much effort for nothing anyway. It only took a quick debate between sitting next to a boastful obnoxious Devaronian and some guy in a shiny get up, it wasn’t much of a choice. Quietly taking a seat beside him, not even getting a slight helmet turn from him. Not that I was expecting anything but figured he would at least react to someone coming up beside him. Tossing a few credits onto the counter seemed to get his attention however as I spoke up asking for a drink. Tilting your head trying to figure out just exactly where his eyes would be under that shiny helmet.</p><p>“Septim for your thought?” I couldn’t help the small laugh even though his facial expressions were not visible, the shoulder movement said it all.</p><p>“No.” Shooting him a grin picking up the newly delivered drink eyeing it with slight disdain but taking a good sip anyways.</p><p>“If you don’t mind my asking… What is with the helmet? You’re supposed to drink here.” A brief buzzing sound registered, I can only assume he was sighing through his voice modular.</p><p>“It’s part of my creed”</p><p>“Now you knew I was going to ask questions about that, so you want to talk to me. What creed?” His head turned slowly back in my direction tilting his helmet slightly, I could almost feel the judgment.</p><p>“I’m a Mandalore.” He almost startled, hand twitching when I gasped in excitement. I’ve lived on this goddamn planet for years and never actually seen a Mandalore. Even though it was almost common knowledge they were hiding out somewhere underground.</p><p>“Well fuck. My first Mandalore.”</p><p>“You say that as if it’s something you’ve conquered.”</p><p>“...Not yet, unfortunately” I mumbled to myself taking another drink. He didn’t say anything, looking back at the bar as if waiting for something. Probably on a hunt, I figured, probably should get out of here before things go to shit. Downing the last half of my drink in a gulp getting up. “Well. It was nice to meet you.” He simply nodded as I made my way back out the doors. Eventful but I don’t need the excess amount of trouble that follows those bucket heads. Minds well go see if I can find any good deals to turn around in the market.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The Child</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The city came alive, a hornet’s nest of utter fucking hell. Suddenly there were troopers everywhere. Sprinting between buildings just trying to stay out of the way of stray blaster shots, buildings spit into life as the guild came out of hiding. Crashing into someone as I came around the corner, smashing my head square off their chest, knocking myself flat on the ground while the object didn’t move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid!” Groaning quietly peering back up at the voice, squinting through the unprovoked tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Mando?” The question was greeted with silence as he reached a hand out as an offering, which I took to get out of the mud. Apparently, that was enough for him as he slipped down the alley past me with a bundle clutched close to his chest. What in the hell was that about… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MANDO. THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! GIVE US THE CHILD!” A thousand thoughts swirled around my head, a child? All this nonsense is over a child? Following the sound of the Mandolores voice. Climbing up a ladder standing on top of the market stall I could see the predicament. The Mandalore was pinned down from every angle. Seems like the guild wasn’t very happy with whatever he was doing with this child. One thing was clear, he wasn’t going to make it out of here without help. That’s how I ended up in the sewers. </span>
</p><p><span>“...Hello?...” My voice echoed off the walls and back distorted by the maze of tunnels. What was I even looking for? What part of me even had hope to find his enclave? They’re fucking Mandolores. Not like they're going to be out in the goddamn open. Blinking thoroughly just trying to see through the darkness yelping loudly when my foot was greeted by empty air. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“AH FUCK!” I landed harshly on some lower level, smashing my head against the floor. Haven’t I sustained enough head injuries today? The searing bright light bouncing off the corners of my empty skull the ringing was almost like a flashbang. Rubbing my eyes only made it worse, groaning quietly as I sat up only now aware of a voice but not quite aware of what it was saying. </span></p><p>
  <span>“..W-Who ah fuck don’t be sewer mutan-...” I finally locked onto the man in front of me. Helmet and all. Another Mandalore. He seemed amused, judging by the huffing electronic sound coming from his helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think I’m a sewer mutant. You alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh- No wait. There’s another Mandorlore and he’s in trouble!” The new Mandalore paused hand pulling away from my shoulder. </span>
</p><p><span>“Where” God these guys are brief and to the point. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“Market, there's fucking troopers everywhere you sho-” I paused when he held up a hand. Clearly, that was all he needed, squeaking loudly started by suddenly being picked up by this chunk of metal. Yelping clinging on for dear life as he sprints through the sewers yelling something in his language. </span></p><p>
  <span>“HEY! I CAN WALK! PLEASE!” Heads raised as we passed. Utterly confused at their comrade sprinting through the covert with a random child. Who curled into his chest like a koala the second the jet pack came on. Lifting them out of the sewers, who was suddenly very thankful for the arm around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not gonna drop ya.” I couldn’t help how pathetically whimpered the response was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....Drop me and I’ll haunt you.” His amused rumble was drowned out by the thrusters as other mandorians raised up beside him orders barking back and forth before they set upon the town. They were everywhere all of a sudden, armored and moving with a cold methodical sweep. Kept my eyes glued onto the battle scene until we dipped below the buildings, finally being set back on my feet. Before I could even turn and thank him, he was gone. Alright then. Combing back through the streets considering my good deed done. As I made it back to the house I noticed a ship raise into the sky. I hope that Mandalorian made it off okay. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So he got the child. This isn't detailed... but there's a lot going on during this scene in the show tbh.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>